Liebe deinen Nächsten
by Nephthys al Ma'a
Summary: Judas, Jesus, slash... knappe gratwanderung zwischen romanitk und kitsch.
1. liebe deinen nächsten

Liebe deinen Nächsten

Die Geschichte ist während einer anstrengend-langweiligen Anatomievorlesung entstanden, so belastend trocken, dass ich meinen Kopf mit etwas spannenderem füllen musste, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man schreibt, während man auf sitztechnisch völlig fehlkonstruierten Bänken, in sterilem weiß gehalten (wie alles - ALLES - andere in dem Saal), sitzend sämtliche Muskeln der Bauchwand benannt bekommt und schon allein der Gedanke daran, sie lernen zu müssen, einem alles vor den Augen verschwimmend macht... seht selbst!

Ich habe zwar das dumme Gefühl, dass kaum jemand Bibel-SLASH interessiert und ergo niemand meine Geschichte lesen wird, aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...

btw. Ich bin selbst eine, nennen wir es "gläubige Christin" (man höre und staune!) Ich persönlich glaube nicht wirklich, dass /irgendeiner/ der Jünger Jesu homosexuell war und wenn, dann hat der Arme es vermutlich nicht ausgelebt. Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil es weder die Zeit und schon gar nicht die Kultur war, in der man diese Neigung auslebte. Und schon gar nicht als einer der Apostel...

Das alles hat mich aber nicht davon abgehalten, sie zu verslashen. Wenn das jemand für respektlos oder gar blasphemisch hält.... finde ich das sehr schade, aber bitte... jedem das Seine...

ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt einfach anfangen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach so vielen Jahren, konnte man sagen, sie hatten sich zusammengelebt. Es passiert das, was immer passiert, wenn eine Gruppe von Menschen (freiwillig) über einen längeren Zeitraum einen Großteil ihrer Zeit miteinander verbringen: Sie kannten sich bald, wie sie sonst niemanden kannten und wie sie sonst niemand kannte, nicht einmal ihre eigenen Familien, mit denen sie zuvor doch sehr engen Kontakt gehabt hatten, im selben Haushalt gewohnt hatten und dennoch ihre neue Gemeinschaft war etwas komplett anderes. 

Es war auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich stritten, sich befetzten, wenn sie sich uneins waren. Niemand scheute sich, frei seine Meinung zu sagen, was für einige von ihnen eine neue und oft auch sehr unangenehme Erfahrung war. Im Falle eines solchen Streites kam auch niemand auf die Idee, dies als "disputieren" zu bezeichnen. 

Sie waren eine sehr enge Gemeinschaft, viele Dinge waren darauf ausgerichtet, dass die Jünger sie gemeinsam verrichteten. Neben dem gemeinsamen Frühstück, dem Mittagsmahl, dass sie zusammen zu sich nahmen und dem Abendbrot, bei dem sie zusammen saßen, beteten sie natürlich auch häufig gemeinsam. Zumindest zwei oder drei von ihnen befanden sich ständig im Gespräch.

Doch es gab einen, der immer mehr aus dieser Gemeinschaft hinaus zu fallen schien. Immer die gleichen Menschen um sich haben zu müssen, ist hart, wenn man fühlt nicht (mehr) dazugehören zu können, während sich alle anderen wie selbstverständlich in die Gruppe fügten, sich frei und natürlich gebärdeten, als wären sie alle eine große, verständnisvolle Familie.

Doch /ihn/ verstand keiner. 

Judas.

Niemand schien sich mühe zu geben, den immer schweigsamer werdenden Bruder wieder in die Gemeinschaft einzubringen. Keiner schien sich zu interessieren, was in ihm vorging. 

Brachte er Tag um Tag schweigend zu, niemand sprach ihn an, um sich nach dem Grund für dieses Verhalten zu erkundigen. 

Immer waren nur die /anderen/ wichtig. 

Aber was war mit ihm selber? Was wenn es /ihm/ schlecht ging? Wenn /er/ Sorgen hatte? Wenn /er/ nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Hatten sie allen Anspruch darauf verloren, dass man sich auch um sie kümmerte?

Doch wie würde er handeln, was würde er sagen, wenn man ihn nun doch in einem seiner verschwiegenen, nachdenklichen Momente ansprach? Hatte er denn den Willen oder den Mut oder überhaupt die /Möglichkeit/, darüber zu reden? 

Würde er es überhaupt /wollen/?

Wie konnte er es wissen? Niemand hatte bisher einen Versuch gestartet. 

Musste er sich also doch selbst der Nächste sein, ausgerechnet! Liebe deinen Nächsten! Wie lange, tief und oft hatte er in den letzten Monaten über diesen Lieblingssatz seines Herrn nachgesonnen? Allerdings wusste er, dass er den Satz nicht - zumindest in letzter Zeit - in dem Sinne abwog, indem Jesus ihn predigte. 

Ach Jesus.

Aber was, wenn er doch noch mehr zu bedeuten hatte, dieser Satz? Wenn Jesus damit nicht nur Barmherzigkeit meinte, wenn er die Menschen damit nicht nur zur Mildtätigkeit, zu Gnade und Vergebung anhalten wollte, sondern es auch ein Appell war an die tatsächliche Liebe? 

Um zu verstehen, dass Judas diesen abwegigen Gedanken weiter und weiter spann, muss man wissen, dass er liebte. 

Leider gab er dieser Liebe keine Hoffnung. Wagte es auch gar nicht, zu hoffen, denn er hatte auch Angst vor der Erfüllung seiner Hoffnung. Er würde niemals stark genug für diese Liebe sein. Das Gefühl war zu groß für ihn. Dennoch...

Es musste mehr hinter den Satz stecken

***

Zum ersten Mal war es Judas vor einer Woche aufgefallen. Es begab sich, dass Jesus in einer kleinen Stadt südlich des Jordantales predigte. Es begann alles wie immer. Am Wegesrand zwischen Feldern, die gerade bestellt wurden, kamen zur Mittagszeit Frauen mit dem Mittagessen zusammen und auch die Bauern und Tagelöhner kamen vom Feld und Jesus gesellte sich zu ihnen. 

Nachdem er eines seiner Gleichnisse weiter gegeben hatte - eines jener, welche die Natur und das Wachstum, vermutlich die Saat, mit einbezogen - kam er zu seinem neuen und gewagten Lieblingsthema: die Liebe zu deinem Nächsten auch zu deinen Feinden! Liebe zu eben den Menschen die dich wo immer du bist umgeben, egal welchen Standes, welcher Religion, welchen Ansehens. Erkenne in jedem Menschen deinen Bruder. 

Und als er wieder ansetzte und wohl etwas sagte wie: "...bedingungslose Liebe. Und wenn ein Mensch dich beleidigt so kränke dich nicht und zürne ihm auch nicht, bitte um Vergebung. Liebe, Liebe ist der Weg...", wurde Judas gewahr, dass sich Jesus mit diesen Worten mehr an ihn wandte, denn an alle anderen. 

Doch es hatte nicht direkt mit den Worten oder dem Inhalt zu tun, was Jesus ihm zu verstehen zu geben versuchte, es schien ihm, als seien zu ihm andere Worte vorgedrungen, als jene, die sein Herr tatsächlich sprach. Er fühlte sich von einem eigentümlichen Gefühl bewandert, er war irritiert und konnte das Gefühl nicht zuordnen. 

Wohl hatte Judas das gleiche /gehört/ wie die anderen im Kreise um ihn, doch er fühlte, dass ihm eine andere Botschaft mit jenen Worten, oder vielmehr mit der Eindringlichkeit mit der Jesus sie ihm vortrug, mitgeteilt werden sollte. Doch warum so? Hatte Jesus nicht hundertmal am Tag die Gelegenheit ihm, Judas, zu sagen, was er ihm nun begreiflich zu machen versuchte? Warum hier und warum so? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tja, das war der erste Teil und es wird noch slashig... 

Ich poste weiter sofern /irgendjemand/ interessiert scheint.... dieses Interesse mir durch eine Review bitte kundzumachen ;-)


	2. wie dich selbst

wie dich selbst

Also es geht weiter. Hat gar nicht sooo lange gedauert, oder? (Übers Wochenende hatte ich keinen Internetzugang.) 

**Thomas**: Es freut mich sehr, dass du meinen Stil magst. Ich befürchte aber, auch dieses Kapitel ist nicht besonders handlungsintensiv.

**Kate**: thank you! 

Ich habe die Befürchtung, einen etwas zu ernsten Ton angeschlagen zu haben, die Geschichte gerät mir um einiges schwermütiger, als ich sie vorhatte. Aber ich denke, da ich so begonnen habe, sollte ich diese Stimmung jetzt auch beibehalten. Vielleicht könnte ein Happyend alles wieder halbwegs auflösen, aber wer vermag das jetzt schon zu sagen? (Mich und Gott ausgenommen.. g)

Es ist wieder nicht all zuviel Handlung. In diesem Fall habe ich mich stark auf die Gefühle meines Protagonisten (der übrigens gar nicht mir gehört sondern...? in wessen Besitz auch immer sich die Rechte der Bibel befinden...) konzentriert, woraus auch die Erzählperspektive resultierte. 

* * *

Judas war nun wieder besonders aufmerksam, wenn Jesus zu seinen Jüngern oder anderen Menschen sprach und immer wieder verweilte der Blick des Herrn lange und durchdringend auf ihm. Eine stumme Aufforderung lag in seinen Augen. Der Inhalt, das Thema des Gesagten, war jedes Mal ein anderes (abgesehen davon, dass es wohl immer um irgendeine Art von Liebe ging, aber das war nichts Neues). 

Judas war verwirrt. 

War etwas falsch an ihm? Er wusste nicht mehr, was zuerst begonnen hatte, seine Absonderung von den anderen oder die neuen, ungewöhnlichen Gefühle, die er in sich wahrnahm. 

Und was war es, was sein Herr ihm sagen wollte? Passte er nicht mehr in die Gruppe der Jünger, weil etwas an ihm noch nicht - oder nicht mehr - so war, wie ihr Herr es haben wollte? Was?

Sein Herr, schien es ihm, ging ihm aus dem Weg, sprach und sah ihn nicht an, solange er nicht predigte.

Hing das eine mit dem anderen zusammen? Was hatte das alles mit den Empfindungen zu tun, über die zu sprechen ihm aus mannigfaltigen Gründen nicht möglich war?

Wie viel war überhaupt von dem Gefühl zu halten? Wo kam es her? Warum existierte es?

Und

war es überhaupt möglich Jesus, seinen Herrn, zu _lieben_?

Der Satz "Liebe deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst", kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Ein bitteres Lächeln verzerrte seine Lippen.

Judas konnte es nicht. Er liebte Jesus mehr als sich selbst, mehr als alle Menschen, die er je geliebt hatte.

Und er begehrte ihn.

Und das war _falsch_.

_falschfalschfalsch._

Judas kannte das Gesetz. 

Das war es wohl, was ihn von den anderen abgrenzte. Sein falsches, verkehrtes, verdorbenes, ja _sündiges _Begehren. Doch niemand wusste davon. Oder hatte Jesus es bemerkt? Konnte man ein solches Gefühl verbergen? Hatte die "Botschaft" die ihm Jesus übermitteln wollte etwas damit zu tun? Weil er es wusste? War es möglich, dass Jesus wusste...?

Wieder versuchte Judas zu beten. Er sehnte sich danach, sich völlig zu versenken, sich selbst zu vergessen, eine Nacht in dem Gefühl mit Gott verbunden, mit ihm Eins zu sein, zu verbringen. Doch er konnte es nicht. 

Judas konnte nicht mehr beten. 

Gott, das Gebet, war immer seine letzte Zuflucht gewesen, Rettung, Loslösung, Vergessen, Vergeben, das Gefühl, zumindest von Gott angenommen zu sein, so wie er war. 

Doch wie könnte er zu einem Gott beten, dessen Sohn er begehrte?

Auch zu Jesus zu gehen, mit dem die Jünger immer alles besprechen konnten, war in diesem speziellen Fall unmöglich. 

Aber Judas fand keinen anderen Weg. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, die Isolation und auch nicht, ständig seine wahren Gefühle verbergen zu müssen und so stellte er Jesus schließlich zur Rede.

Es war bereits Abend geworden, der Nachhall der letzten Strahlen der versunkenen Sonne hielt die Luft noch warm. Gerade zogen sich die Jünger vom gemeinsamen Mahl zurück. Judas folgte Jesus in den Olivenhain.

"Mein Herr...", begann er zögerlich.

"Judas, mein Bruder, hast du schließlich den Weg zu mir gefunden." Jesus lächelte Judas aufmunternd an, er fühlte wohl, dass Judas die Situation unbehaglich war. 

"Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht folgen, Herr..." Judas ahnte worauf sein Herr hinaus wollte, doch irgendwie schien er immer noch zu hoffen, dieser Kelch, würde an ihm vorübergehen. Wieviel von dem was in ihm schmorte, mochte Jesus wissen?

"Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich seit langem versuche, dich zu erreichen. Doch du schienst mit deinen Gedanken immer so weit weg, so tief versunken, dass es mir schwer viel, zu dir vorzudringen." Die sanften, braunen Augen seines Herrn schienen mit ihrem Blick in die seinen tiefen Einblick in das Innerste seiner Seele zu nehmen. Abwartend sah Jesus ihn an.

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht..." Judas fühlte sich von einer neue Welle der Liebe und des Begehrens durchflutet, es war einfacher gewesen, es zu verdrängen, als er ihm noch aus dem Weg gegangen war, doch jetzt, wo er ihm so nahe war...

"Aber Judas. Du bist es doch gewesen, der mich zum Gespräch aufsuchte. Du hast bemerkt, dass seit einiger Zeit die Dinge nicht mehr so sind, wie sie einmal waren, wie du sie wieder haben möchtest. Du spürst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und es belastet dich, dich und unsere Gemeinschaft." 

Wieder blickte Jesus ihn abwartend an. Judas spürte, wie seine Wangen sich wärmten, ihm wurde heiß, seine Gedanken verloren ihre Richtungen, er konnte kaum mehr zwischen der Wirklichkeit, dem Möglichen und dem Unmöglichen unterschieden, er war überfordert, es wurde ihm zuviel.

Er versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen.

"Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen, allein und ich fürchte, es ist meine Schuld und-" Judas brach ab. Ab hier musste er schweigen.

"Sprich nur weiter." Jesus kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, kaum zwei Ellen trennten sie noch von einander. Für Judas war es schon schlimm gewesen, Jesus zu sehen und ihm dabei so nahe zu sein, nun konnte er auch noch den Duft wahrnehmen, der von Jesus ausging, es fiel ihm immer schwerer sich zusammen zu nehmen. 

Judas schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann nicht, Herr. Ich widerspreche dir nur ungern aber..." 

Jesus hob seine Hände und legte sie Judas auf die Schultern. Er hatte lange schlanke Finger. Anders als die der Bauern und Handwerker hatte Jesus sanfte, weiche Hände, obwohl sie durch eine harte Tischlerlehre gegangen waren. Jesu Hände waren unglaublich geschickt. Judas musste daran denken, was diese Hände seines Herrn, die zu Wundertaten fähig waren, an ihm auslösen könnten.

* * *

Erbitte Reviews!

sonst macht's keinen Spaß den Rest der Geschichte zu posten. (bin ja so kommunikativ...)

Ach ja, wer ein Problem mit meiner Geschichte hat: flame me! (I'll burn you)


	3. Wenn dich aber dein rechtes Auge zum Abf...

Wenn dich aber dein rechtes Auge zum Abfall verführt...

**miyuki: **aye, me 'earty! vielen lieben dank für dein review! wenigstens du hast mich in dieser kargbesuchten ecke gefunden glücklichist ganz viele küsse für mein herzchen! an' keep on reviewin', savvy?

Achtung! Ich glaube diesmal ist mir tatsächlich so etwas wie Handlung passiert!

Disclaimer: OK, das ist irgendwie lächerlich aber bitte: Nein, mir gehört weder Jesus noch einer seiner Jünger, ich schreibe völlig unentgeltlich blasphemische Dinge und verwende sie dazu schändlicherweise... was bin ich böse.........

* * *

"Warum kamst du dann zu mir?"

"..."

"Hör auf, dich vor uns... vor mir zu verschließen. Judas, Bruder, lass uns wieder eine Familie sein! Sprich es aus, lass es los und lass uns gemeinsam einen Weg finden! Ich will dir beistehen, aber du musst es wollen, du musst zumindest diesen einen ersten Schritt tun "

"..." 

Der Griff um Judas' Schultern wurde fester, drängender. "Wie kann ich dir so helfen?"

"..." Judas Gedanken, seine Phantasien nahmen von seinem Denken Überhand. Er wusste er sollte, er musste sich jetzt abwenden, um zu verhindern... Doch er konnte nicht und tat es nicht. Gebannt und gefesselt blickte er nun, nach dem er ihnen den Rest des Gespräches lang ausgewichen war, in die Augen seines Herrn.

"Gib mir zumindest die Möglichkeit, dir zu helfen. Ich helfe allen Menschen und lasse meinen Bruder leiden!" 

Judas spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen verließen. Mit, nun wieder gesenktem Kinn, schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, dies hatte er nicht beabsichtigt, dass Jesus die Schuld - welche Schuld denn? - bei sich suchte.

Wenn er jetzt nicht sprach... Er wollte es ihm sagen. Er musste es. 

Jesus blickte ihn an, abwartend, geduldig aber nicht willens ihn in diesem Zustand gehen zu lassen, fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, was zu lange schon ihre Beziehung belastete. Und Judas durchflutete erneut eine Welle wärmster und innigster Zuneigung. Wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte. Diesen scheinbar einfachen Mann, der schon so viel in den Leben hunderter bewirkt hatte und noch viel mehr bewirken würde, Judas war sich sicher.

Und er konnte nicht mehr anders als das Schweigen zu brechen und sagte: "Herr... ich liebe dich. Doch ich fürchte, ich liebe dich auf eine Art, die nicht... und ich begehre dich und ich... Herr, vergib mir! Ich weiß es ist falsch und eine Sünde und ich soll verdammt sein, dass ich ausgerechnet dich, Herr, mit meinen schändlichen Gefühlen beschmutze....!"

Judas wandte sich ab, wobei Jesus seine Hände von seinen Schultern nehmen musste.

Er schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen, doch konnte er angesichts seiner eigenen, nun offenbarten verabscheuungswürdigen Gefühle nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

"Judas, wende dich nicht ab von mir." Jesus ging um seinen Jünger herum, um wieder Augenkontakt mit ihm schließen zu können. 

Judas hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, seine scharlachroten Locken verdeckten sein Gesicht. Jesus schob seine Hände unter die erstaunlich weiche Pracht. Sanft legte er seine Handflächen auf Judas Wangen, seine Finger berührten die Haut über seinen Kieferknochen, vorsichtig hob er Judas Kopf an. 

Als sich ihre Augen wieder trafen, sah Judas überrascht, dass sich in den Augen seines Herrn nun auch Tränen gebildet hatten und erschrocken erkannte er, dass sich ein weiteres Gefühl in Jesu Augen spiegelte: Begierde.

Konnte es sein?

Jesus blickte tief in die grün strahlenden Augen Judas. 

Schon war es auch wieder verflogen, was Judas eben in dem Blick seines Herrn erkannt haben wollte, wich nun einem leichten Entsetzen in den Augen seines Herrn, als diesem bewusst geworden war, dass Judas /es/ gesehen hatte. 

Doch zu spät, Judas ließ den Moment nicht unbeachtet verstreichen, zu lange schon gierte ihm danach, diese Lippen, rot wie Blut und Wein, sich zu eigen zu machen, sie sich zu nehmen, sie zu spüren, sie ganz für sich alleine in Anspruch zu nehmen. 

Judas schloss seine Lider, verdrängte das Entsetzen und alles was folgen würde nur /jetzt/ zählte, 

jetzt /sein/, 

jetzt /leben/ 

und wenn er damit allem ein Ende setzte, alles zerstörte, 

/jetzt nicht/. 

Später...

Er musste seinen Kopf nur ein wenig nach vorne strecken, um den Atem seines Herrn auf seinen Lippen zu fühlen. Noch intensiver nahm er den Duft seines Herrn wahr, roch sein Haar, seine Haut. 

Er liebte, wie Jesus roch, das Aroma von Weihrauch, dass sich in seinen braunen Locken fing, seine nach Sonne und frischen Quitten duftende Haut.

Jetzt endlich wollte er ihn schmecken.

Was ihm den Mut dazu gab, es zu tun, vermocht er nicht zu sagen. 

Er hob sein Kinn an und seine Lippen trafen die des Herrn. Ein heiß-kalter Schauer durchlief seinen ganzen Körper. Brennend spürte er seinen nächsten Herzschlag in sich explodieren und heiß schoss das Blut aus dem Zentrum in seiner Brust in alle Teile seines Körpers. Allein das Gefühl seine Lippen gegen die von Jesus gedrückt zu spüren löste das in ihm aus. 

Er öffnete sie leicht und tastet mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig Jesu Lippen ab.

Judas spürte, wie dieser tief Luft holte. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte er, um seine Zunge in Jesu warmen Mund wandern zu lassen. 

Kein Widerstand.

Zuerst machte er sich mit der Zunge von Jesus bekannt, dann fuhr er die Linie seines Gaumens nach, befühle die Innenseite seiner Zähne, zog sich etwas zurück, um wieder seine Lippen zu liebkosen und lockte schließlich Jesu Zunge soweit hervor, dass er an ihr saugen konnte. 

Jesus verhielt sich ruhig, er wich nicht zurück, küsste aber auch nicht zurück.

Endlich löste sich Judas von ihm, seine Arme, die er um Jesus geschlungen hatte, ließen ihn los.

"Und was nun, Judas?" fragte sein Herrn, nun wieder völlig er selbst, keine Spur von Begierde, Entsetzen oder Verwirrung.

Allmächtiger im Himmel, hatte er sich etwa getäuscht?! Hatte er seine Wünsche auf Jesus projiziert, um kein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen, wenn er sich nahm, was ihm nicht zustand? Wie hatte er glauben können, Jesus, sein Herr, der Messias, der Sohn Gottes, könnte genauso schändliches empfinden wie er?

Judas sank vor seinem Herrn nieder, auf Knien flehte er ihn an: "Herr, mein Herr, vergib mir! Was immer über mich kam, es wird nie wieder geschehen. Ich bitte dich, vergib mir!"

"So sei es", sprach Jesus. "Und nun geh hin und nimm wieder an unserer Gemeinschaft teil."

"Du vergibst mir also?"

"Ja, ich vergebe dir, wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

"Es ist mein Wunsch."

"So steh auf, dir ist vergeben." Jesus reichte ihm die Hand, Judas ergriff sie und richtete sich auf. Schließlich ergriff Jesus wieder die Schultern Judas, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, wandte sich um und ging.

* * *

TBC – nein, keine Lungentuberkulose... -.-

Naaa? Das war doch jetzt wohl Handlung, oder? 

Ich will REVIEWS!!! Ich brauche Motivation, um weiter zu schreiben! Kritik! Anregungen! FLAMES!!! whatever! 


	4. so reiß es aus und wirf's von dir

... so reiß es aus und wirf's von dir.

****

@miyu: na wenn das mal kein gutes werk ist, dass ich hier tue! ich sollte missionarin werden...

****

@idril.tinuviel: (strange der name...) ich weiß, ich weiß, ich war bei der ersten slash-bible-fiction die ich gelesen hab auch... hm... sagen wir postitv schockiert... und hierzu hat es geführt! ... ja, ja die vollkommenheit jesu ist so eine sache, lass dich überraschen...

noch was über mich *egozentrikplatztheraus*: ich bin aus österreich, also falls jemandem ein paar wendungen oder ausdrücke komisch vorkommen liegt das zwar meistens an meiner unfähigkeit, manchmal aber auch an meinem herkunftsland... und für alle, die sich vielleicht fragen (kann ja sein... oder?... na eher nicht aber egal...) ich bin evangelisch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Langsam begann er sich wieder in das Leben der anderen einzufügen, Gespräche wurden geführt, Ideen und Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, auch mit Judas. 

Natürlich war Judas erleichtert über die positive Entwicklung seiner Situation, die er für gänzlich aussichtslos gehalten hatte, dennoch konnte er seine Gefühle nicht einfach beiseite legen, wie ein altes Kleidungsstück, dass er leid geworden war. Nichts konnte seine Liebe zu seinem Herrn mindern.

Es war in letzter Zeit nicht gerade ruhiger geworden um Jesus und seine Jünger. Tag für Tag pilgerten Gläubige, Neugierige, und Bedürftige zu ihrem Lager, um Jesus zu sehen, ihn sprechen zu hören oder ihn um ein Wunder zu bitten. Doch auch ungläubige Spötter ließen nie lange auf sich warten, machten sich lustig und säten mit ihren Gerüchten, die sie verbreiteten Zwist und Zwietracht im Volk. 

Bald würden sie wieder weiter ziehen, sie hatten noch viele Städte und Dörfer zu bereisen. 

***

Es war bereits Nacht und Judas, dankbar endlich wieder beten zu können, hatte sich unter einem Olivenbaum niedergelassen und die letzten drei Stunden in tiefster Kontemplation verbracht. Ein Stück weiter weg, auf der kleinen Erhebung hinter der sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, flackerten noch schwach ein paar Fackeln.

Judas war so vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich ihm jemand langsam genähert hatte. Als er sich aus seiner Gebetspose löste, sich erhob, sah er eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten nähre treten. 

"Judas, Bruder, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, Simon."

"Du sprichst nicht darüber und so breiten sich Gerüchte aus in unserem Kreis. Thomas verteidigt dich, glaubt kein Wort, behauptet steif und fest, dass es eine Lüge sei."

Judas wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, er hatte niemals offen gestanden, was zwischen ihm und ihrem Herrn vorgefallen war. Jesus hatte den Jüngern lediglich zu verstehen gegeben, dass, das was zwischen ihnen und ihm, Judas, gestanden war, nun vorbei sei. Dennoch brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge: 

"Welche Gerüchte?"

Simon Petrus trat näher herzu. Es war nun schon spät in der Nacht, weiter oben auf dem Hügel schien alles zu schlafen. Simon überhörte Judas Frage und fuhr fort:

"Aber ich denke, ich weiß es besser, mein lieber Bruder, wir wissen es..." Simon blickte Judas tief in die grünen Augen. "Liebe, ich meine wahre Liebe, ist nie eine Lüge."

Judas schwieg. Er verstand nicht, worauf Petrus hinaus wollte und woher er wusste...

"Ich verstehe dich."

"Aber woher..?" Judas wollte aufbegehren, doch Simon trat schnell auf ihn zu und legte zwei Finger auf Judas Lippen.

"Shhh... Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast und dass du immer noch leidest. Mit jedem Atemzug sehnst du dich danach und weißt, dass deine Begierde nie gestillt werden wird. Du versuchst es zu verdrängen, zu ignorieren, es gar zu vergessen. Aber es geht nicht, es steckt tief in dir und du kannst es nicht ändern. Und obwohl du weißt, dass es falsch ist, dass es nichts gutes bringen wird, du würdest alles, ja sogar deine Seele dafür geben." Die dunkelblauen Augen fixierten Judas.

Petrus hatte seine Finger bereits wieder von Judas Lippen genommen. Inzwischen hatte er mit beiden Händen Judas Oberarme ergriffen. 

Judas starrte Simon Petrus ungläubig an und wusste nun genau, worauf dieser hinaus wollte, schwieg jedoch weiter.

"Wenn ich mich auch nur mit einem Wort geirrt habe, schüttle den Kopf, vergib mir meine Anmaßung und vergiss, dass wir dieses Gespräch je geführt haben. Liege aber richtig, dann kann ich dir, wenn auch nur für eine verhältnismäßig kurze Zeit, die Ruhe verschaffen, nach der du und dein Körper verlangt."

Judas bewegte sich nicht, er atmete tief ein, die letzten paar Sekunden hatte er die Luft angehalten gehabt. Wie war das möglich, wie konnte Simon so sprechen und wie konnte er so ruhig dabei sein, als ob es keine Sünde wäre, als ob er ihm nichts weiter als ein Glas Wasser anböte? 

Natürlich versetzte diese Frage Judas in einen Zustand äußerster Erregung und sein Körper kannte die Antwort auf Simons frage bereits, doch konnte er seinen Verstand diesem dringenden Befehl seines Körpers folge leisten lassen?

Simon sah, dass Judas im Kampf mit sich selbst stand und sprach, nachdem er seine Hand auf Judas Wange gelegt hatte und sie sanft gestreichelt hatte:

"Du musst mir deine Entscheidung natürlich nicht sofort mitteilen. Denk darüber nach, solange du willst. Wisse nur: ..." 

Simon lächelte 

"Nein, das hat Zeit, bis du dich entschieden hast. Jederzeit kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich werde anhören, was immer du mir zu sagen hast. Nun schlaf wohl, mein Bruder."

Judas sah, wie Simon sich umwandte, er ging, ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, drei...

"Simon!"

...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ja, da ist auch noch dieser Simon. Was führt er im Schilde, ist ja ganz offensichtlich, oder doch nicht? Steckt vielleicht was anderes hinter Simons Angebot?

Wenn's weiter gehen soll, führt kein Weg an dem kleinen süßen "Go" da unten links vorbei.

Ich will Meinungen hören. Dann kann es auch sein, dass ich öfter update...


	5. Es ist besser für dich, dass eins deiner...

wieder da und wieder gesundet, also kann mich _nichts_ mehr halten... g

folgendes kann übersprungen werden es bezieht zum großteil auf eine review, die ich bekommen habe und die ich nicht unbeantwortet lassen konnte (und dabei offensichtlich ausgeufert bin...)

**ein Stück weiter unten geht die Geschichte schon weiter!**

-----------------------------

Also gut, ich scheine mich wohl nicht klar genug ausgedrückt zu haben. Deswegen noch einmal, ausführlich und deutlich: 

Wie ich bereits _vor_ meinem ersten Kapitel geschrieben habe, ist dies eine Geschichte, in der Jesus und seine Jünger nicht im konventionellen Sinne dargestellt werden, sondern als unter anderem: _homosexuell_. Wem dies nicht gefällt, der ist _nicht_ dazu gezwungen, dies zu lesen.

Außerdem habe ich ebenfalls bereits in der Einleitung zu meinem ersten Kapitel dieser **_völlig frei erdachten_** und in _keinster Weise ernst genommenen **Geschichte**_ erwähnt, dass ich selbst nicht der Meinung bin, dass Jesus oder irgendeiner seiner Jünger schwul gewesen sind. (Dennoch ist es mir möglich dieser Geschichte den ersten Ton zu verliehen, den sie meiner Meinung nach verdient. Und da es meine **_Geschichte_** ist, glaube ich doch, das Recht zu haben, sie nach meinen Vorstellungen zu schreiben.)

Ich denke mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen und ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund, warum ich mich hierfür rechtfertigen müsste, _dennoch_ möchte ich nicht missverstanden werden: Das _letzte_ was ich will, ist, mit dem was ich schreibe, Menschen zu verletzen oder zu beleidigen. Ich habe tatsächlich keinerlei böse Absichten... Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich sehr wohl gehofft habe auch Kontroverse mit dieser Geschichte zu erwecken.

Allerdings hätte ich mir mehr erwartet, als den Vorwurf, geschmacklos zu sein... und dass diese Geschichte hier zu einer vertrackten Coming-out-Problemgeschichte degradiert werden würde, wäre mir auch niemals in den Sinn gekommen... wie beschränkt muss mein Horizont doch sein...

Was ich mir nun leider auch nicht verkneifen kann nun direkt an **ChrisA.** gerichtet: Ich kann bis zu einem gewissen Grad deine Empörung verstehen, ich habe mich (was angesichts des Grades von Aufklärung den ich dieser unseren Gesellschaft (offensichtlich fälschlicherweise) zugetraut hätte entsetzlich ist...) auf ein sehr vorurteilbehaftetes und in einem gewissem Sinne gewagtes, gefährliches Terrain gestürzt (was ich, angesichts des Jahrhunderts, in dem wir uns befinden eigentlich lächerlich finde...), allerdings darfst du mir diese, deine Empörung, nicht vorwerfen, denn ich habe mich im Vorwort, denke ich, klar genug ausgedrückt und niemandem dazu gezwungen dies zu lesen, wie auch immer... 

Wenn du nun diese Geschichte, bei der ich mir sehr wohl Gedanken darüber mache, was und wie ich sie schreibe, als geschmacklos empfindest und mir statt dessen vorschlägst sie doch ins slapstick-mäßige abgleiten zu lassen, so muss ich mich doch fragen, was da nun geschmackloser ist. Ich persönlich finde es nicht geschmackvoller oder stilvoller, sich über Jesus oder die Bibel lustig zu machen. Aber über Geschmack soll man nicht streiten...

Nebenbei erwähnt, ich nehme diese Geschichte insofern ernst, als sie das ist, was sie ist: (ich weiß ich wiederhole mich) eine völlig frei erdachte (allseits bekannte Charaktere miteinbeziehende) **GESCHICHTE**, Fiction, ein Märchen, an das bitte niemand glauben muss, dies aber nach Lust und Laune tun kann. 

Die Bibel ist wahrlich nichts, womit sich allzu viele Jugendliche beschäftigen, was durchaus bedauernswert ist. Aber bei dieser konservativen Einstellung, die all zu viele gläubige Menschen haben und die damit auch die Bibel zu einem zutiefst uninteressanten und (für viele Jugendliche, die gerne gegen althergebrachtes und alles damit Verbundene rebellieren - ich erzähl hier nichts neues, ich weiß) verachtenswerten Subjekt machen, dass höchsten alte, tattrige Menschen hin und wieder in ihre von Gicht und Rheuma geplagten Hände nehmen, um sich ein sicheres Plätzchen im himmlischen Reich zu sichern, trägt sicher nicht zu einer Popularitätssteigerung der sogenannten Heiligen Schrift bei, eher im Gegenteil...

Ich hingegen kratze, und es macht mir Spaß, denn sonst würde ich es nicht machen (ich hege tatsächlich keine missionarischen Absichten, kein Angst Miyu...), ein klein wenig an dem vertrocknetem, festgekrustetem Staub, der die Bibel schon viel zu lange begräbt und erfreue mich daran, ihr eine neue Farbe hinzuzufügen, die sie von mir aus nicht braucht und jeder als völlig irrelevant bezeichnen kann. 

Ich behaupte auch nicht, ich würde die Geschichte Jesu von einer anderen Seite beleuchten, denn dass würde beinhalten, dass ich an das, was ich schreibe, _glaube_, es würde implizieren, dass ich einen wahren Kern hinter all dem sehe, aber **NEIN**!: ich habe der Geschichte lediglich einen _neuen_ Aspekt _hinzugefügt_ (keine wie auch immer geartete Recherche hat mich zu einer fixen Überzeugung geführt...) und bastle mir zu meinem völlig harmlosen (und nun öffentlich zugänglichem) Privatvergnügen eine neue, _erfundene_ **Geschichte** daraus. 

Ich habe noch einiges hier vor und werde mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abhalten lassen. Also ist mein wahrhaftig und ehrlich gutgemeinter Rat (kein Befehl und kein Wunsch jemanden auszuschließen):

WEM NICHT BEHAGT, DASS CHARAKTERE AUS DER BIBEL VON MIR **_SCHWULE_**, MENSCHLICHE ZÜGE VERLIEHEN BEKOMMEN UND SOMIT AUS IHRER HULDVOLLEN UNANTASBARKEIT EIN KLEIN WENIG HERAUSGERISZEN WERDEN, LASSE ES HIERBEI BEWENDEN UND LASSE SICH NICHT WEITERLESEND VON MIR PROVOZIEREN. Es ist nicht in meinem Sinne dies zu tun. 

Denn ich habe nicht vor, ins althergebrachte, triviale abzurutschen.

Und noch etwas, das ich mir leider nicht verkneifen kann: **Homosexuelle Menschen** sind bitte **_keine_ PROBLEMFÄLLE**. Tut mir leid, aber so etwas vertrage ich nicht. 

---------------

allen verwandten im geiste denen, das alles eh klar, oder völlig wurscht ist: meine aufrichtigste entschuldigung für diese _etwas_ aus dem ufer geratene "einleitung", aber das wollte ich loswerden. 

**Fire Druidess: **freut mich sehr auch gemeine heiden hier begrüssen zu dürfen... g ich hoffe ich kann dich weiter mit meinen kapitelchen in meine reviewerreihe locken...

**lorica: **grrrr!!!!! schreck mich doch nicht so! g

**Durloth:** danke, danke, re-verbeug

**miyuki: **lol recht hast!

jetzt nachdem meine äußerst hartnäckiges kranksein so einigermaßen in unternehmungslustige gesundheit gewandelt hat, könnte ich mich eigentlich glücklich schätzen, wäre da nicht dieses zweimonatige verbot von alkoholgenuss... (mitleid wird jederzeit gern und bereitwillig angenommen...)

ich werde meinen "entzug" mit exzessivem schreiben zu kompensieren versuchen...

love & peace (zur abwechlsung...) 

make slash not war!

cheshirecat

* * *

Es ist besser für dich, dass eins deiner Glieder verderbe...

Petrus stoppte. Blickte zurück auf Judas, fragend, erwartungsvoll.

"Ich denke, ich habe bereits... eine Antwort."

"Ja?"

"Komm."

Simon Petrus folgte Judas, weg von dem erlöschenden Licht des Lagers, weg von dem Olivenhain, immer tiefer in die Nacht hinein.

Judas schien noch weiter fort zu wollen, weg, um vergessen zu können, wo er war, wohin er gehörte, wer er war und was er begehrte. 

Petrus ahnen dies und wusste, dass Judas, selbst wenn er bis ans Ende der Welt ginge, sich selbst nicht entfliehen können würde und hielt in deshalb auf. Er ergriff seinen Arm:

"Es hat keinen Sinn, weiter zu laufen."

Judas nickte. 

Petrus küsste ihn hastig, ohne allzuviel Gefühl zu investieren, doch es genügte, um Judas, dem nun alles egal war, alles egal sein musste, auf die Knie sinken zu lassen, und sich nicht kümmernd, wo sie waren, wer sie sehen können würde, wieviel Zeit ihnen noch blieb bis Sonnenaufgang, lies Judas sich ein, auf was auch immer Petrus mit ihm vorhaben mochte...

Judas musste Petrus recht geben, er hatte es geschafft, seinem Körper in dieser Nacht, die ihm nun, wo er mitten unter den Jüngern in strahlend heißem Sonnenschein saß, völlig fern und wie ein umnebelter Traum vorkam, Ruhe, Erleichterung, Befriedigung zu verschaffen. 

Dennoch hatte es seine Situation nicht gebessert. Seine Gefühle blieben unverändert. 

Schlimmer noch, es war etwas neues hinzu gekommen, etwas, dass er, danach gefragt, am ehesten als schlechtes Gewissen bezeichnen würde: Das Gefühl Jesus betrogen zu haben, trotz der ablehnenden Haltung, die dieser ihm gegenüber zu Tage gelegt hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ihm in keiner Weise verpflichtet war. Sein schlechtes Gewissen leitete sich nicht nur her von dem unabänderlichen Umstand, dass er nun wahrhaftig die Sünde begangen hatte, für die er Jesus, allein aus dem Grunde, dass er sie zu begehen erwogen hatte, um Vergebung gebeten hatte, sondern auch daher, dass er sie mit Petrus, einem Menschen, der ihm nicht mehr bedeutete, als irgendeiner der anderen der Jünger auch, begangen hatte. 

Es war schlimmer, viel schlimmer als es gewesen wäre, hätte Jesus nicht... wenn Jesus... hätte er es mit Jesus...

Nein, er wagte nicht daran zu denken. Am besten er würde gar nicht mehr denken, einfach aufhören zu existieren... Ein lächerlicher Gedanke, Judas wusste das.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber zu sinnieren. Es würde nichts ändern, soviel hatte er inzwischen gelernt. 

Bald war die Nacht mit Petrus zu einer schwachen, kaum je wahr gewesenen, schalen Erinnerung geworden und erneut brodelte das gefürchtete Begehren in ihm auf...

Wieder rückte Simon Petrus näher in sein Blickfeld, suchte ihn auf, sprach mit ihm, völlig bedeutungslose, nichtssagende Unterredungen. Doch Judas konnte wohl in Simons Augen lesen, nahm seine allzu deutlichen Zeichen wahr, beschloss aber, nicht darauf einzusteigen.

So vergingen einige Wochen und nichts passierte, bis Petrus Judas erneut eines Abends allein unter freiem Himmel antraf. Und diese Gelegenheit ließen beide, nach einiger gekonnter Überzeugungsarbeit seitens Petrus nicht ungenutzt verstreichen...

Nun, da Judas sich selbst erneut seine eigene Schlechtigkeit und Schwäche vor Augen geführt hatte und er keinen Moment der Ruhe mehr finden konnte, denn nun war noch viel mehr als sein körperliches, sein geistiges Gleichgewicht aus allen Fugen geraten, wusste er wieder keinen anderen Weg – an Beten war nicht zu denken – denn den zu Jesus und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dieser ihm je einmal schwerer gefallen war, als dieses Mal. 

Doch er wollte diesmal vorbereitet sein, nicht kopflos zu ihm rennen und dann nicht wissen, wie er es ausdrücken konnte. Er überlegte wie er, /wo/ er beginnen sollte und ob es einen Weg gab, Petrus aus der Sache rauszuhalten, er wollte ihn nicht verraten, Petrus würde dies wohl kaum schätzen...

Judas wollte noch ein paar Tage verstreichen lassen, bis er zu Jesus gehen würde, dennoch kam ihm kein Gedanke, _wie_ er zu seinem Herrn über all das was passiert war und das, was in seinem Herzen – oder was auch immer ihn zu diesen Gefühlen verdammte – immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war, sprechen sollte. 

Als sich langsam die Idee mit Jesus zu sprechen, zu einem fixen Vorhaben formte, begann Judas, Jesus genauer zu Beobachten. Bisher hatte er dies vermieden, aus vielerlei Gründen: der Wunsch ihm nahe zu sein, wenn immer er ihn sah, die schmerzliche Erkenntnis, dass er ein Sünder war, dass er schlecht war und dem Wort seines Herrn untreu geworden war, die Angst, Jesus könne durch einen Blick in seine Augen alles, was er zu verstecken suchte, aus ihnen herauslesen. 

Judas stellte fest, dass auch Jesus ihn ins Auge gefasst hatte, wie lange schon, konnte er nun nicht wissen und soviel er sah und es zu beurteilen wagte, bedachte sein Herr ihn mit vor allem besorgten Blicken, was ihm das Gefühl gab, bereits durchschaut zu sein. Mit dieser Erkenntnis, fiel es ihm nun allerdings endlich leichter, die lange vor sich weggeschobene und gleichzeitig ersehnte Aussprache mit Jesus, nun wirklich herbei zu führen. 

Er begab sich also, nachdem sich gegen Abend hin alle Jünger verlaufen hatten, und nur er und Jesus im Lager zurück geblieben waren, zu seinem Herrn.

* * *

und was die beiden nun zu besprechen haben, erfahrt ihr, wenn ich ein paar nette reviews bekommen hab… 


	6. und nicht der ganze Leib in die Hölle ge...

und nicht der ganze Leib in die Hölle geworfen werde

lange hat es gedauert... verzeiht mir... 

das LETZTE kapitel! zumindest das letzte der ersten Geschichte...  werde eine zweite schreiben, die direkt an diese hier anknüpft... warum dann eine neue beginnen... hm... begründung ist nach diesem kapitel unten zu lesen.

**@Fire Druidess: **es ist ein beinahe unglaublich, diese intoleranz... danke für die moralische unterstützung! viel spaß bei meinem kapitelchen und bleib mir treu! :)

und allen ein gutes neues jahr! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tritt ein mein Bruder."

Jesus hatte soeben die Plane, die den Eingang zu seinem Gemach verdeckte zur Seite gehoben, als Judas sich ihr näherte, um einzutreten. Judas genügte ein kurzer Blick, um den bekümmerten Ausdruck in Jesu Gesicht wahrzunehmen. Nun gab es keinen Weg zurück und er hätte ihn auch nicht eingeschlagen, wenn es einen gegeben hätte. 

Er betrat den vertrauten Raum. Es war warm und roch nach frisch abgebranntem Weihrauch. Der Duft machte ihn etwas benommen, er kannte diese Sorte Weihrauch nur zu gut, obwohl es eine kaum benutzte Mischung war, es war ein Teil des Geruchs, der Jesus überallhin begleitete. 

Judas wandte sich um zu Jesus, der noch immer beim Eingang stand und ihn von dort aus eingehend beobachtete. Doch anders als sonst, versuchte sein Herr nicht, ihn zum Sprechen zu drängen, stellte ihm keine Frage, sondern schwieg und wartete. 

Genau darauf hatte Judas gehofft, dieses Mal _wollte er reden und musste nicht erst dazu angehalten werden. Er war gekommen, um es in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen, seine Vergehen zu gestehen und seine Liebe zu erklären, nur noch einmal und wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal. _

"Mein Herr, du wirkst sehr besorgt und ich fürchte, ich bin, oder werde bald, ein Grund für deinen Kummer sein."

Jesus löste sich aus seiner starren Haltung und kam nun zu Judas, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. 

"Judas..." Jesus ergriff die Schultern Judas, wie beim vorigen Mal. Doch diesmal war Judas Geist klarer und so sehr die Nähe seines Herrn alle seine Sinne mit einer kaum zu ertragenden Intensität traf und schärfte und er mit diesen nun geschärften Sinnen noch stärker auf Jesus, seine Berührung, seine Hände, das sanfte Licht seiner braunen Augen, die duftende Wärme, die von ihm ausging, reagierte, hielt er sich unter Kontrolle und war entschlossen, all das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, in eben diesem Moment, den er sowohl herbeigesehnt und verwunschen hatte, zu sagen, auch wirklich auszusprechen.

"Wahrlich, ich will es nicht leugnen, du bereitest mir Kummer, Bruder."

Nun musste Judas seinen Kopf senken. Er hatte das nicht gewollt, er hatte seinem Herrn offen und sicher gegenübertreten wollen, aber die Sorge in Jesu Augen zwang ihn, den Blick von ihm zu wenden, ihm auszuweichen. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Die Anspannung der Situation und die zu große Nähe zu Jesus, waren ihm zu viel. 

/Feig./

Er versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln.

Judas hob seinen Kopf, doch sein Blick war auf die Wand gerichtet. Jesus musste endlich aufhören, sich um ihn zu sorgen, er war es nicht wert, nicht mehr... wenn er es denn jemals gewesen war...

"Mein Herr, vergib mir, ich trage bei zu deinem Leid." Judas Stimme war ruhig, beinahe sanft, nicht leise aber kraftlos, müde aber nicht leer. „Ich weiß ich habe gesündigt, ich verdiene deine Verachtung."

Judas fasste sich wieder, er wandte sich nun direkt Jesus zu, seine Haltung war aufrechter, mehr Emotion schwang in seiner Stimme mit:

"Ich habe mich willenlos... willig einem Mann... hingegeben und-"

"Und es ist meine Schuld."

Judas konnte unmöglich Jesu Blick deuten. Doch seine Worte brachten ihn aus der schwer aufrecht erhaltenen Fassung.

"Nein! O nein, Herr, niemals!!" Judas schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, seine roten Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn. 

/Nein, nicht das. Warum nimmt er immer alle Schuld auf sich?/

„Ich hätte dich davor bewahren können!" Jesu Stimme war eine Spur lauter geworden. 

"Aber nein, Herr, du verstehst nicht... Ich habe mich hingegeben und ja, nun bin ich schuldig, nicht nur mein Geist, der lange nicht mehr rein war oder meine Seele, die bereits verdammt ist, nun ist es auch mein Leib!" Judas hob seine Arme, als ob er den Himmel anrufen würde. "Herr, o Herr, hilf mir!"

Jesus verringerte die Distanz, die Judas zwischen sie gebracht hatte, mit einem Schritt auf ihn zu. Er nahm beide Hände Judas in die seinen und zwang diesen, ihm endlich wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ruhig Judas. Hör mich an. Liebst du ihn? Liebst du unseren Bruder Simon, genannt Petrus?"

"..."

Judas blickte Jesus überrascht an. Woher wusste Jesus...?

Seine Hände lösten sich aus Jesu Händen.

"Nicht _was_ du getan hast ist eine Sünde, mein Bruder, sonder dein _warum. Der Grund aus dem du dich ihm hingegeben hast, macht es zu einer Sünde."_

"..."

Wieder schwieg Judas, erschrocken, dass Jesus alles das, worüber er so lange nachgesonnen hatte, so leicht ergründet hatte, und dass er, wofür er viele Worte hatte suchen müssen und doch die richtigen nicht finden hatte könne, so klar und einfach und dennoch ohne es an Bedeutung verlieren zu lassen, ausdrücken konnte. 

"Ich frage dich also noch einmal, liebst du Simon?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein..." 

Er schwieg eine Weile. 

Seine klaren, grünen Augen, die jene seines Herrn schon wieder den Blick in sie verweigert hatten, suchten nun ihrerseits nach den gütigen, braunen Augen Jesu. 

"Herr,... Jesus, du weißt, dass ich allein dich liebe."

Seine Augen hatten sich sogleich wieder auf den Boden verirrt. 

/feigfeigfeig/

Schnell hob er sie wieder und spähte durch einen Vorhang rot-glühender Locken in Jesu Gesicht. 

In seinen Augen glaubte er jenes Aufflackern wiederzuerkennen, dass er seit damals, als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden und ihn geküsst hatte, nie wieder gesehen hatte. 

Doch er würde diesem trügerischen Zeichen kein zweites Mal trauen. 

Nein, Jesus begehrte ihn nicht, was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke! Und selbst wenn es so wäre, Judas müsste sich verbieten, darauf zu reagieren. Niemals könnte, oder würde er seinem Herrn zu einer Sünde verhelfen. Aber das war ja auch unmöglich, denn Jesus war ohne Sünde und würde es immer sein. 

"Warum tust du mir das dann an?" Obwohl es ein Vorwurf war, einer sein musste, lag nichts davon in seinem Tonfall. Es klang wie eine schlichte, einfache Frage.

Judas war entsetzt. Was hatte er getan? Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. 

"Herr ich weiß, dass es eine Sünde ist, aber bitte, sorge dich nicht um mich oder wegen mir. Es ist zu spät, selbst wenn mir diese Gräueltat vergeben werden könnte, alles an mir ist schlecht, ich bin verdorben, ich wäre dennoch niemals frei von diesem... Begehren. Ich bin verloren."

Nun war es Jesus der kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

"Mein Judas, hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Du hast gesündigt, ja. Aber nicht, was du immer noch für Sünde hältst, ist dein wahres Vergehen. Liebe, mein Bruder, ist das reinste, dass uns mein Vater geschenkt hat. Denn nur aus Liebe hat er uns geschaffen und aus Liebe vereinen auch Menschen sich."

"Dann ist es nicht falsch und also keine Sünde, als Mann einen Mann zu lieben _und _ zu begehren?" "Dennoch habe ich gesündigt."

"Ja, denn es war nicht Liebe, die dich in Simons Umarmung geführt hat."

"Dann ist es wahr! Dann bin ich verloren... Aber, Jesus, mein Herr, ich muss dich bitten: Vergib mir! Vergib mir noch ein letztes Mal! Wenn nur du mir vergibst-" Bei diesen Worten sank Judas vor Jesus auf die Knie. 

"Judas, mein Judas, wenn du mich doch einmal _/nicht/ um Vergebung bitten würdest! Wenn du mich einmal um etwas _anderes_ als Vergebung bitten würdest!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt._

"Ich... Herr?"

Doch Jesus schien ihn nicht zu hören, tief blickte er Judas in die Augen, seine Verzweiflung schien sich bereits wieder zu legen, seine Augen klarten auf. 

"Wie könnte ich _dir_ nicht vergeben? Wie sollte ich _diesen_ Augen meine Gnade verwehren?" Bei diesen Worten ergriff er Judas und richtete ihn auf. 

Jesus lächelte, es war nicht jenes milde, traurige, melancholische Lächeln, im Gegenteil, es war aufmunternd, erwartungsvoll, lebendig.

Judas wollte seinen Sinnen Glauben schenken, als er Jesus so vor sich sah, mit diesem Flackern in den Augen, das, solange er auch schaute und wartete, nicht erlosch. 

Jesus schlang seine Arme sanft aber besitzergreifend um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich, Jesu  weiche Lippen trafen die seinen und Judas begriff, dass er damals, in jener Nacht und auch heute, nicht auf Knien nach Vergebung hätte flehen sollen, sonder die eine Frage hätte stellen sollen, die schon so lange in ihm brannte, die allein ihn zu dem Gespräch getrieben hatte. 

Erwiderte Jesus seine Liebe?

/Liebt mich Jesus?/

Mit halb geöffneten Lippen starrte Judas Jesus verwirrt an. 

Jesus lächelte noch immer, nein – war es möglich? – er _grinste._

Bevor Judas noch den Grund für diesen ungewohnten Ausdruck in Jesu Gesicht, der ihm sehr gut stand, erkennen konnte, fand er sich erneut in einem Kuss gefangen, gieriger als der erste und – der Himmel helfe! – seine Zunge, Jesu feuchte, heiße Zunge in seinem Mund!

"Hast du es nun endlich verstanden?"

Judas war unfähig zu Sprechen, verwundert, dass seine Beine nicht nachgaben und er noch immer stehen konnte. Alles was er zustande brachte, war ein heftiges Nicken, das sein widerspenstigen Locken heftig schüttelte. 

Sofort legte sich wieder dieses gänzlich ungöttliche und in äußerstem Maße menschliche, um nicht zu sagen _fleischliche, Lächeln, das ihn in Judas Augen noch schöner, noch begehrenswerte machte, in seine Züge. _

Ein kurzer, neckender Kuss traf seine Lippen, ein fester Griff packte seine Hand – Judas war immer noch wie paralysiert – ein Arm schlang sich um seine Taille und sanfter aber bestimmter Druck zwang ihn, zu gehen und schob ihn von der Stelle, tiefer in Jesu Gemächer hinein, hinter eine Stoffwand, die von der Decke herabhing, in einen dunkleren Raum. 

Endlich gaben Judas Beine ihren Dienst auf und er sank mit Jesu Hilfe auf dessen Schlaflager. Schon begann Jesus Judas von seinen Kleidern zu befreien, als Judas fragte:

"Herr, liebst du mich?"

"Ja, Judas, ich liebe dich."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ja... und auf diesem lager geschah etwas (einiges) hm... "sehr unheiliges" *g* 

das ist das ende des ersten _ersten teils. ich wollten den beiden ein happy-end schenken und für alle, die happyendings mögen ist das auch gedacht. denn wir wissen ja, wie die geschichte weiter geht, oder? und dass Judas bei Jesu Tod seine Fingerchen ganz ungünstig im Spiel hatte... aber mehr will ich nicht verraten, wer's wissen will, kann es ja in der bibel nachlesen, (_falls_ wer wissen will, der nicht so bibelfest ist, wo das steht, e-mail an mich...) _

kennen wir alle die bedeutung des "Judaskuss"es? ich glaub das wird der Titel des zweiten Teils, mal sehn, er wird nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein, neben all den zahlreichen anderen deutschen Bibelfics... g* 

bis dann und reviewt mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bitte! 

Alles Liebe, velvet.


End file.
